


Homeless

by BlackRose42



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-04
Updated: 2013-12-04
Packaged: 2018-01-03 10:23:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1069358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackRose42/pseuds/BlackRose42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem about Castiel's feelings towards Dean during the episode "Heaven Can't Wait."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homeless

Homeless

I still don’t understand why you asked me to leave  
but I won’t give up my faith in you, I still want to believe  
that you were being honest when you said you needed me

your welcoming smile is a contradiction  
you’ve never confused me more  
is there nothing left to bind us together?  
can our friendship ever be the way it was before?

you offer me an apology, but no explanation  
for why you must leave me here alone  
you wish me good luck, but you offer no hope  
that I’ll ever be allowed to return to your home

you tell me to move on, to date, to live a normal life  
but how could I ever be happy without you by my side?


End file.
